The present invention relates to a delivery device for continuous threads, having a storage member to which the thread passes in circumferential direction and from which it is withdrawn over head, on which member a given adjustable number of thread turns is accumulated as a storage quantity between feed point and withdrawal end, a light monitor which controls the rotary drive for the delivery of the thread and scans the outer surface of the storage member being provided in order to determine the number of thread turns.
Such devices are available on the market. The light monitor is formed of a transmitter and a receiver in such a manner that the light emitted by the transmitter strikes against a mirror of the storage member, is reflected by said mirror and sent to the receiver. Instead of an installed mirror or reflector plate the outer surface can itself be made reflective. This device has the disadvantage that the light monitor can be affected by disturbing effects from daylight or the like, which then leads to incorrect switchings of the rotary drive.
The object of the present invention is to provide a delivery device having a light monitor which responds essentially only to the light sent out by the transmitter.